Host Ever After
by Aranae9523
Summary: Some drabbles I think up on rare occasions of Haruhi and Tamaki from Ouran Host Club if you have requests for topics feel free to ask in review or PMs I'll do my best to do them :D
1. Depend on Me

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Ouran Host Club Content-Toodles :D**

* * *

"Haruhi! I'll do it!" Tamaki fumed watching as his pregnant wife attempted to lift stacks of books beyond her capability.

Haruhi simply rolled her eyes, "Its fine Senpai-I've already put three quarters of the amount of books back on the bookshelf," steam seemed to burst from Tamaki's ears, he snatched the books from her hands coursing with bloodlust, there is things Haruhi shouldn't do during the course of her pregnancy and because of her stubbornness, or nature to be independent she continues to do these things…and its driving the protective father-to-be insane.

"You have to be more careful stacking books onto a shelf its dangerous did you start from the bottom or top of the bookcase-" Tamaki froze in his rant, "Wait! We don't even have a bookcase?!" suddenly Suoh lost all composure spinning around staring at his wife accusingly the books tumbling on his feet-he didn't even flinch.

"Haruhi did you go out and buy a bookcase?!" his rage festered even more.

Unbeknownst to Tamaki's near explosion she simply shrugged, the blonde haired man continued to get flustered, "You're angry at me aren't you Senpai?"

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself, "Yes-and no, why can't you depend on me? Haruhi-just depend on me for once in your life."

Haruhi was now filled with embarrassment, of course its no secret Haruhi is independent, but she could at least calm him, "All I did was buy it, some men from the store came and put it in the apartment and did all up, and I took multiple trips with only few books," that no less calmed Tamaki's rage.

"That doesn't make it okay Haruhi, you should have woken me, I'm your husband," yes it seemed unorthodox that Tamaki had been ignorant to multiple people constructing a bookcase in their house while he was just in the other room recovering from a hard day at work.

"You are my husband Senpai-And I do depend on you…"

"When?" he muttered childishly.

"Well-whenever it is a thunderstorm you're always there for me-umm…when I need something to eat, even if you're not good at it I depend on you to make me food-and when I get sad about my mother I depend on you to comfort me."

Even if Haruhi was no poet the words that awkwardly festered from her mouth caused Tamaki's heart to wag its tail.

"Good-I do believe I will continue this job, go to sleep my love-I shall have you a slice of cake waiting on a plate when you awaken-oh and a kiss to go with it," the pair came together sharing their hearts with a simple kiss.

 _Relax once in awhile-depend on someone else for once._ Tamaki thought as he picked up the scattered books before turning purple as he saw that there was a small stepping stool placed in front of the large bookcase-not in fact suitable for a pregnant woman.

Anger came back with a vengeance.

"Haruhi!"


	2. Life Drawing

_Life Drawing One Shot  
_ Disclaimer _:_ ** _I don't know who drew Ouran Host Club (because it wasn't me) but whoever they are, they are a genius :D_**

* * *

"Wow I've never so much beauty in one area..." Haruhi tensed, "you do seem to make this area sparkle, Gorgeous."

Oh geez, _I thought I told Tamaki not to follow me to the supermarket...wait._ Haruhi stopped at mid thought.

She turned around-sure enough her predictions were correct.

This wasn't Tamaki Senpai-because everybody knows Tamaki is just too narcissistic to refer to just one woman and not himself when using the term beauty. There he stood a lanky teenager with a splash of freckles on his porcelain skin and mop of orange hair, like a person displayed on one of those free magazines that you can read while waiting for a nurse. Rich people have doctors on call twenty four seven.

Anyway, Tamaki would say something like, _"we do seem to make this room sparkle...together."_ Then he'd go on to refer to stars then quite possibly make an egotistical assumption on commoners not having access to a telescope to gaze at the sky... _that's Tamaki for you_.

The guy who had made an attempt to flirt with Haruhi made an approach during her day dream.

"Wait...you're not a guy are you? Damn, too pretty for a guy." Great. At least he's quicker than Tamaki.

"That's okay I'm not interested anyway. Just shopping."

"Well I do feel slightly rude for not recognizing a girl as a girl so care to take a walk with me. Heard its a nine percent off coffee prices with every thirty dollar purchase." That's right! We need more coffee. Even for those Rich jerks they do enjoy drinking Instant coffee.

Unbeknownst to the now walking pair Tamaki stared in bitterness as they spoke with large grins on their faces. He snuck out of their apartment to make sure no man took advantage of such a sweet and innocent girl. But upon him spying a rather tall boy approached her with more than a friendly smile and now they were chatting and Tamaki can't hear a damn thing.

 _What are they doing!? That's my Haruhi!_

He weaves around the isles trying not to get caught, trying desperately to listen to the conversation between the two of them, has she told them she's taken yet? That Tamaki Suoh has claim to that cute brunette!

His jaw clenched as they walked an isle beside his own, his head peaking between the chip packets that he smelt more commoner than food.

"Really? I pegged you for more the silent type...you do have a far away look in your eyes it's really beautiful."

A couple from behind Tamaki were talking rather loudly which ruined his chances of hearing Haruhi's response.

"You could always come and see." is he trying to make a pass at her?

No way! He clenched his hands in his hair, falling theatrically to the ground, a spot light appearing above his head placing him at the center of everyone's attention.

His eyes fell on Haruhi's retreating form, "oh dear, I find myself a rival for love. I must conquer!" He declared in all seriousness.

People appeared around the beautiful blonde haired boy who made such a beautiful statement for love-the people are in awe.

Even tears were bursting out from the audiences eyes.

That's Tamaki for you.

Haruhi gently shivered sensing an annoying presence from exactly four meters away, due south west, by the chips...

"I've never met a professional artist before...what do you paint?"

Tamaki gasped as he profoundly heard words leave the mans lips.

"Life drawings."

Tamaki's vision filled with red, as he began to bristle with anger, he better not be asking Haruhi to...

"I would love to!"

Tamaki's jaw dropped.

Haruhi...accepted a request to be a model for life drawing.

Dramatically Tamaki fell to the floor- _yes, again_ -landing on his side with a flush clear on his face as he imagined himself an artist drawing a beautiful Haruhi lying on a-

Wait-this is a quest for love! Tamaki must annihilate his competition!

He sprung up almost like a cat from water...only less graceful.

He burst in front of the pair.

"Now you listen here! Haruhi is mine, the only man that will ever draw a life drawing of Haruhi is me!" He exploded causing a scene except nobody cared about that, they seemed to have taken a liking to looking at Tamaki-Senpai.

Haruhi however was not impressed.

"Nobody is drawing a life drawing of anybody Senpai-" Tamaki gasped at the irritated face she is making.

But suddenly Tamaki felt his hand grasped, and it wasn't by Haruhi.

More like her companion.

"Well what do we have here? Do my eyes deceive me or did an Angel just walk into my slice of heaven?"

 _Double shock!_

Tamaki began to regress fainting onto the conveyor belt as Haruhi began to explain who the profound blonde idiot so happened to be.

The man she had been walking with blushes furiously before taking his leave reminding Haruhi about the real _life drawings_ of Japanese War-heroes that are going to be displayed at a Painter's Gala next week and that there are free food samples for her to have since she agreed to let him draw an adaptation of her eyes.

When Tamaki recovered from his fit Haruhi ignored him bristling with annoyance as she purchased her items still not impressed with him making a scene because he jumped to conclusions. Tamaki continued to follow two meters behind her trying to gain her attention-to no avail.

Tamaki stood outside their apartment door ten minutes later.

"Let me in Haruhi! How was I supposed to know he was the one with homosexual tendencies?!" Tamaki whined like the petulant child he is.

Haruhi couldn't help but love him though.


	3. Jealous Haruhi

I'm actually going to give credit for this and the previous chapter to Hikaru Kaoru plus Haruhi this user has given me ideas for some of these drabbles so I dedicate this story to this user :D  
 **Disclaimer~** Hiro Mashima claims Fairy Tail Franchise.

* * *

Haruhi is brooding, no doubt about it. Tamaki on the other hand...he is literally begging.

Kyoya stood beside his friend, "Why don't you have a key to your apartment with Haruhi?"

Tamaki was still knocking insistently on the door trying to get through to the angry Haruhi.

Tamaki though gave himself a break looking back at Kyoya, "because I didn't think today would turn out like this..."

"Like what Tamaki? You should have been reading the signs Haruhi is within her rights to be angry with you."

"I thought we were just friends, Eclair isn't a bad person," the two of them heard the door clicking out of place and before they knew it Haruhi had the door open and she was chucking a large suit case at Tamaki's chest.

"If she's not a bad person I'm sure you can stay with her until I can get the rest of your junk out of 'my' apartment," wow, they had never seen Haruhi like this. It was really unsettling. Disheveled appearance, even worse than the way she looked on her first day at Ouran Academy.

Then the door was slammed shut and Tamaki met the closed door with his face.

But also seeing this Tamaki was on a new level.

"Haruhi let me in!" Kyoya had never seen Tamaki so desperate he looked like he was on the verge of crumbling.

"So this is love huh?" Kyoya muttered.

"Go away Senpai!" They could practically hear her growling.

"I thought Antoinette was the only dog in this apartment...wait Tamaki does on occasion bark," Kyoya added his narration, "Okay I think you should give Haruhi some time to calm down she probably just needs some space and you need to come up with an apology." Tamaki slumped in defeat nodding sullenly.

He turned to the door hoping with all his heart that in that split second Haruhi would open the door and welcome him back in for dinner that they could enjoy in the confines of their Katatsu table.

But that didn't happen and Tamaki couldn't blame her for not doing so.

He left trying not to run back and beg for Haruhi's forgiveness Kyoya followed behind sullenly.

Haruhi on the other hand was listening to their retreating footsteps holding her own tears in, was this the end of Tamaki and Haruhi?

Antoinette was brushing herself against Haruhi's leg as if she knew how Haruhi felt at that moment.

"You know? You have an idiot for an owner."

The dogs tongue lolled out of her muzzle. As if she were saying, "I know, but we love him..."

Haruhi sighed trying to calm herself but images of today's events held a permanent place, they just wouldn't get out of her head.

Kyoya had come to Boston to visit us and as always participate in a business meeting with a client he has here, that so happened to be Eclair the girl who had a keen interest in Tamaki a while ago.

And it seems like Eclair didn't move on as Haruhi had quite hoped.

Tamaki had been sitting next Haruhi blatantly starting a conversation with the pretty heiress.

It started out innocent but Haruhi tried not to take interest in the heiress slyly slipping closer to Tamaki.

Her voice turning sultry, even with Haruhi sitting next to her.

She of course didn't want to seem like the jealous girlfriend because she knew it was in Tamaki's nature to flirt and she accepts even that side of him...but this time, it was difficult to watch.

Haruhi had begun to lose her nerve as they fell deeper into conversation while Haruhi began to feel left out.

She didn't even know what thy were talking about, but all she knew was that Tamaki returned a smile that only Haruhi should be able to see.

And that was it.

Haruhi stood, dark shadows over her eyes as held in her emotions. She glanced over at Tamaki misplaced rage taking its place as she began to have irrational thoughts...maybe he wants her, not me.

When Haruhi had stormed off it was only right that Tamaki would act first...well nothing was right that day.

Kyoya trailed after Haruhi leaving Eclair and Tamaki to stare at the leaving pair in shock.

"I can't believe him."

"He's an idiot Haruhi I didn't take you for the forgetful kind."

"Don't harass me Kyoya-Senpai,"

And they left it at that, when Tamaki finally caught on he raced after the pair, but unfortunately Haruhi had already arrived at the apartment and even for a guy who likes order Kyoya waited outside for Tamaki to arrive so he could somewhat explain the circumstances.

But Tamaki was more interested in seeing Haruhi.

Unfortunately he didn't get what he wanted-but he sure as hell wasn't letting Haruhi be available, especially when Hikaru still poses a threat.

So that next morning instead of knocking Tamaki simply pointed to the door before a group of thirty men hired by Kyoya burst through the door.

Causing a horrified Haruhi to shriek at the site of Tamaki rushing inside to meet Haruhi.

"What do you think you're doing Senpai!?"

"Haruhi! I can explain!" Oh so Kyoya did speak to him...

Haruhi sighed, "you don't need to explain Senpai I shouldn't have gotten angry, I apologise-but fix my door!" He looked tired there were dark circles beneath his eyes and he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

Tamaki didn't relent, he lunged forward grabbing Haruhi by the shoulders their faces mere inches away she could even smell the exhaustion and desperation rolling off him in waves, "Then let me say this: Haruhi I love you-and only you-no one, and I mean no one will get between us...I know I'm a complete idiot who used to flirt shamelessly but now is different you have a claim on me, so trust that I will be loyal."

How could Haruhi not believe him?


End file.
